Inframerah
by Seis Fleur
Summary: A series of related Zoro/Robin drabbles based on four songs from The Times. No AU. Satu siri cerpen Zoro/Robin berdasarkan empat buah lagu daripada The Times. Tiada AU. Labelled Indonesian because Bahasa Melayu isn't in the list.
1. Singapura Kuala Lumpur

**This is not going to get much reads, isn't it. I know it I know it because it's written in Bahasa Melayu. Indonesians, Singaporeans and Bruneians might understand it anyway. Please enjoy. I'll make an English version if I'm not lazy. (:**

* * *

**Nada I  
Singapura – Kuala Lumpur**

Manisnya dia.

Suaranya keibuan, biarpun menuturkan kata-kata separa menakutkan. Alun tubuhnya bagaikan satu rumpun lalang dan dandelion yang menari mengikut alun angin redup, dan bila dia muncul, pria berpedang tiga itu menjadi lemah. Kesan wanita sejarahwan itu terhadapnya begitu aneh. Sedetik wanita itu tersenyum di hadapannya, terasalah kupu-kupu berterbangan berkeliaran di dalam isinya. Lemah.

Dia Nico Robin, teman sekapalnya, _nakama_nya.

"Siapa lelaki tu?" Tanyanya, mata sedikit celik seakan tidak berapa peduli. Kedua tapak tangan mengalas kepalanya, dia menyandarkan diri pada kerusi besi berukir bunga yang letaknya di kaki lima sebuah kafe. Hanya secangkir minuman coklat sejuk menemaninya di atas meja. Dia tidak begitu menginginkan alkohol di tengah hari buta ini.

"Dia?" Nico Robin melabuhkan punggungnya di atas kerusi kosong bertentangan dengan si Roronoa Zoro. "Sesiapa. Dia cuma tolong aku bawa barang tadi."

Zoro mendengus, berpura-pura tidak peduli. Kenapa harus Nico Robin yang datang? Di mana nakamanya yang lain? Dipaksanya diri untuk merasa jengkel kepada Robin. Mentang-mentang rupa parasnya menawan, bisa sahaja memetik kumbang sembarangan di pulau musim bunga New World untuk membawa barangnya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu seorang Marin? Ataupun jejaka jalanan yang mahu mengambil kesempatan sahaja?

Robin menongkat dagunya, tersenyum kepada jejaka itu. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Jari-jemari tebal Zoro menyisir rambut lembut Robin, seakan membelai air terjun. Begitu tertarik dia akan wanita itu. Begitu dia ingin membelai rambutnya terus. Lirikan matanya beralih, mengelak pandangan Robin. Hanya mahkota wanita itu yang menjadi titik fokusnya. "Robin. Nyata gagalnya citarasa kau."

Tertawa Robin. "Habis? Aku cuma teringatkan kau sepanjang hari."

Pipi Zoro hangat, bertinta merah. Namun tidak dipedulikannya. "Apa saja di duina, semua boleh jadi milik kau, kan." _Tapi sayang, kau bukan untukku._


	2. Telegram Buat Yoko

**Maaf lambat update, and for koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl, kmk imagine dak duak lam bahasa sarawak is like this...**

"Kau sik kelua kah?" Tanya Robin, nang dari tadik nya tauk Zoro tido ayam.

Zoro angkat bahu jak. "Entah. Sekda tempat bagus k lepak. Dok sitok jak jaga Chopper ngan Usopp.

"Sikmok ikot aku dinner kah?"

"Kau ngan sapa? Laki siang tek kah?"

Robin angguk. "Pandey juak ko meneka."

Haha lucu li jak!

* * *

**Telegram Buat Yoko**

Silapnya dia menganggap wanita itu cahaya, bidadari syurga. Silapnya kerana menginginkan haruman wanita itu melingkari tubuhnya setiap masa. Silapnya kerana menelan setiap tutur wanita itu. Silapnya kerana gagal menggengam mahkotanya. Silapnya berperasaan sedih akibat tertarik dengan mahkotanya.

Wanita itu kan Nico Robin.

Sudah bersiap elok wanita itu. Berbanding dia sendiri, yang hanya menarik jubah hijau lumut dan haramaki, Robin mengambil masa dua puluh tiga minit untuk berdandan. Kata sang jam dinding di kamar suite apartment itu. Di penjuru ruang tamu itulah Zoro merehatkan dirinya, berpura-pura memejamkan mata sambil mencuri pandang, memerhatikan Robin bersiap. Mereka masih di pulau percutian itu, dan Nami berhasil mendapatkan suite apartment dengan Cuma separuh harga. Tiga kamar tidur, sebuah ruang tamu dan sebuah ruang dapur.

"Kau tak keluar?" Tanya Robin, sudah lama menyedari Zoro tidur ayam.

Zoro mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Takda tempat yang menarik. Duduk sini jela jaga Chopper dan Usopp."

"Tak nak ikut aku makan malam?"

"Kau dengan siapa? Lelaki siang tadi?"

Robin mengangguk. "Pandai kau teka."

Begitu dia terus mendengus, jengkel dengan jawapan Robin. Menyesal bertanya. Buat sakit hatinya sendiri. Bukannya lelaki itu pemain pedang, jauh sekali seorang pahlawan, pun. Bukannya Zoro bisa menarik pedangnya untuk menyelamatkan Robin. Mana mungkin bisa. Lelaki itu bukan Hyouzou, bukan Enel, bukan Aokiji. Dia mampu merobek hati Robin dan menconteng jiwanya – mana mungkin Zoro bisa menghalang semua itu dengan sebilah pedang.

"Kau tak nak ikut?"

"Jangan pergilah, Robin."

Robin hanya memandangnya, menunggu lanjutan tegahannya. Aneh kelakuan jejaka berambut hijau itu, fikirnya. Namun dia tidak hairan juga, Zoro memang sering mahu melindunginya, seperti seorang malaikat pelindung yang dia tidak pernah minta.

"Lelaki macam tu selalunya cuma nak ambil kesempatan."

"Yakinnya kau."

Zoro cuba menyimpan terus wajah selambanya. "Yeah."

Robin kembali duduk. "Aku ubah fikiran."

"Kalau kau nak, aku bangunkan Usopp dan Chopper. Diorang boleh temankan kau."

"Takperlu," ujar Robin tersenyum. Dia bangkit semula, lalu menanggalkan kotnya dan menghilang ke kamar tidur yang dikongsinya bersama Robin. Zoro menghela nafas lega.

Tujuh lautan sanggup direnangnya, tujuh benua sanggup direntasinya. Hanya untuk mahkota Robin.


End file.
